Trusting a Punk
by Pip.D
Summary: Indie-Mai Mathers is a WWE Diva and best friend to Phil Brooks, former WWE Superstar. It's been months since they've talked let alone seen each other. On the night Indie is scheduled to win her first Diva's Title Punk is there and COO Triple H wants CM Punk back. How far will he go to get him. Will Phil's decision ruin his friendship with Indie forever?
1. Chapter 1

The months had passed slowly but finally we were back in Chicago and I was hoping and praying that tonight would be the night that I would lay eyes on my best friend who had ditched me and his fiancé months ago. He had since decided that he didn't want to be with AJ anymore and had broken her heart.

AJ had opted to take a vacation right around the week when she knew that we'd be in Chicago and went home to see her family, while I decided to go ahead to Chicago. I missed my best friend and while I was in Chicago for a week I had plans to see him, whether he liked it or not. I sighed loudly as I tossed my phone in to my bag roughly and pushed myself off the bench that I was sitting on and walked out of the Diva's locker room and headed down the hall way to the gorilla. I got stopped half way by my opponent and good friend Saraya, also known as Paige.

"Indie, what's wrong Pumpkin? You look like you've just seen a unicorn shit all over your rainbow." She frowns at me as she joins me in the walk to the gorilla. There's still about ten minutes until the match before ours is done but we like to stretch together and go over the match before we start.

I look up at Saraya and frown at her, I'm happy to be in his home town but I haven't heard from him since I messages him two weeks ago to tell him that we were heading in that direction. He hadn't answered my calls or texts but his phone had been turned on. The thing that bothered me the most was the fact that he couldn't be bothered calling me back or sending me a courtesy text to let me know that he was alive. "I haven't heard from him in over two weeks, Saraya. He can't even reply to a simple text." I tell her as we round a corner and bump in to Rollins and Orton. Seth smiles at me and Saraya which we return but Randy just scowls. "I feel like I've lost my best friend. I even sent him a text to tell him that I'm getting the title tonight and he didn't reply." I'm disappointed thatmy best friend, hate WWE or not, cannot be there for me when I'm about to top every single thing I've ever done in my career.

"Don't worry darlin' we all know you're the reason he broke up with AJ, he'll be here. I promise." Saraya smiles brightly at me as we approach the Gorilla and then we start talking quietly as we stretch and watch Dean Ambrose and John Cena on the monitor and start our stretches.

Saraya went out first and while I was waiting for my cue I spotted Colby or Seth Rollins eying me from the corner. When he noticed that I was watching he smirked and winked at me and then walked off. Talk about weird…

I shrugged it off and headed through the curtains when my music came on and did my usual entrance. I slapped some hands on the way down and slid in to the ring while making it a little obvious to the WWE universe and practically everyone in Chicago that I was looking for CM Punk even though I knew he wasn't even here. I kept an eye out for the first half of the show before Saraya and I both almost botched, "Concentrate babe." Saraya managed to mutter as she pulled me up by my hair.

What the hell is going on? Not only did I lose my match that I was scheduled to win via disqualification but I had just been attacked by Seth Rollins. He pulled me up by my hair as Hunter and Randy stepped in to the ring, "Shut up and I won't hurt you." Seth leans forward and whispers in my ear. Ok so now I'm really confused and I don't know what the hell is going on?! I'm pretty sure that by now everyone knows how fake the WWE actually is? I've worked my ass off for this title shot and I'm not happy about this sudden change in plans without so much as a 'Hey Indie, there's a change in FUCKING script!'

"Hey Indie, good match, sorry to interrupt but we couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little anxious on the way out. Thought that maybe the man that apparently left AJ for you was here to see your big match." Hunter stepped forward and bent down at the knees to look me in the eyes. My mind instantly went back to when Saraya had said quite loudly in front of a few co-workers that apparently everyone knew that Punk left AJ for me. "Don't deny it sweetheart, we know you've got a soft spot for the straight edge superstar. So I'm sure you'll lead us in the right direction. We just want to talk to him, hash all this hatred out in a boardroom and hopefully get the best in the world back in to the best company in the world. Now if you could so much as kindly point us in the right direction?" The shining in Hunter's eyes was a little off putting and I couldn't tell if they had done this to get a genuine reaction out of me or if it was real.

Seth pulled my head back so that my mouth was adjacent the microphone. "I don't know." I snapped at them. I scanned the crowd because if he was here I knew he would have done something already.

"Now, now, don't be like that Indie. I know you know where he is, so just let the cat out of the bag and we'll let you go." Hunter chuckles and shoves the microphone back in my face just as I spot the man they're looking for. Unfortunately for me, I can't keep a straight face and Randy spots my change in expression and follows my eyes.

He taps Hunter on the shoulder and points to my best friend who is sitting in the second row wearing a hoodie and a scowl. Hunter murmurs something to Seth and I'm thrown out of the ring roughly in front of Phil and his best friend, also one of my other best friends, Colt Cabana. "Hey Punk, long time no see? How have you been?" Hunter taunts.

Phil is on edge, I can see it in his eyes. He's glaring at the COO and he's just stood up from his seat. But I know what he's like and I know that he's stubborn. If this is some elaborate hoax he'll grab a microphone but if he has nothing to do with it then I know he'll just stand there and glare. He won't let the best of people force him in to a board room so I know that he won't go willingly. "I promise I won't hurt your girlfriend, I just want to take you back stage, buy you a Pepsi and sit down and chat." Hunter seems casual and I take the chance while no one is paying attention to me to roll out of the way. But I get caught. Seth yanks me up by the hair.

"What did I tell you?" He yells loudly at me as he pulls me up and makes me look him in the face. I cry out in pain, the hair pulling was really not necessary!

"Calm down there Rollins," Hunter chuckles, "Be gentle with Punk's girlfriend, we don't want to make him mad." I roll my eyes at him and he laughs. "Now Punk, what d'ya say? Should I open up the barrier or…" Hunter pauses and looks to me and smirks at me. He then looks behind him to Randy Orton who smirks and walks over to Seth and takes me from his grip.

My face drains of all colour as Seth pulls up the padding on the ground and reveals the cold concrete underneath. I look at Phil, my eyes pleading but he just stands there. Colt on the other hand has now stood up and is practically screaming in Phil's ear to do something. But it's too late and I was RKO'd in to the concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

I can hear screaming and wailing and all round chatter. It's so loud and I don't know what the hell is going on. My eyes feel heavy and I feel sore everywhere. But there are two voices that I recognise over all the fuss. Colt is the first voice I hear and the second is Phil's. "Indie, wake up please!" I feel someone squeeze my hand. I want to open my eyes but I can't.

Just as I'm willing myself to open my eyes I see Phil's face before the whole thing happened and I see the absolute horror as Colt is standing beside him yelling at him telling him to do something. "C'mon babe, wake up." Colt's voice forces me to open my eyes and I'm met by the stunning green orbs of none other than CM Punk.

I look away from him and look at Scott. He smiles softly at me. "Are you ok?" He asks. I feel like this is a stupid question and as I muster up the energy to roll my eyes at him I realise that I'm on a gurney and I'm being wheeled up the ramp and through the back of the arena.

"I'm fine, where am I going?" I think this is also a stupid question but I keep my eyes locked with Scott because I don't want to look at Punk. I don't understand. If all Paul wanted was to talk to him why couldn't he have agreed and then bailed after I was out of danger? He just stood there and watched Randy RKO me in to the concrete. I'm surprised I don't feel worse than I do.

"They're taking you to the hospital, you've got a horrible bump on your head and they're worried about your neck." He says softly.

"Indie…" I hear Phil's voice, it's laced with worry but I just ignore him. "Indie please." Not only did he just stand there and watch my boss and his goons man handle me and take away my title shot, he had ignored me for weeks. It confuses me as to why he ignored me but still managed to turn up to the show to watch me 'win' my divas title.

"Go away." I mutter.

"Babe he was in shock he didn't know what to do, don't shut him out." Colt steps in this time as the paramedics load me in to the ambulance.

"Scott will you come with me?" I ask him.

It's then that I realise that my neck is in a brace, and the only reason I had been able to look at Scott was because he was standing over me directly. "I can't babe. Phil will though. I'll see you as soon as I can." He tells me and kisses my cheek softly and walks away as Phil comes in to view and the doors to the ambulance close.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I ask him.

"I haven't been ignoring you. I didn't want to distract you from your work; you've been doing so good." He tells me and reaches over and grabs my hand and squeezes gently. I don't believe that for a second. I know I'm good at concentrating on work, I know how to split my personal life and my work life and he knows that!

"That's bullshit Phil. I can make time to send you a text when I'm working six days a week but hell you must be really fucking busy if you can't reply to my text messages or answer my calls when you don't have a fucking job!" I snap, ok so this has been building for a while. I guess getting RKO'd in to concrete was the last straw. Not that that was his fault.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. I know there's a reason. He wouldn't just rock up to the Chicago show for a good night, he was one of the only people that knew or should have known that I was going to win the championship tonight.

"Tell me the real reason you can turn up to the show where I'm meant to win the divas title but you can't return a simple text message. Tell me how that works." I feel terrible. Other than feeling sore and upset, I feel bad because of the way I'm talking to my best friend. I know I shouldn't be mad at him but he'd ignored me for weeks and gave me a crappy excuse for why he ignored me.

"Indie I'm sorry alright? People were saying that the reason I broke it off with AJ was because of you and I didn't want to fuel the rumours when I wasn't gonna be there to stop them. I just didn't want you to get hurt." He says softly and squeezes my hand again. I already knew about those rumours, AJ and I had had a bit of giggle when we heard them.

"Um I was the one who told you about those rumours Phil, remember I told you that AJ and I thought they were funny? What the hell is going on? Are you coming back to the WWE was this whole thing a set up?" I was getting frustrated, I could tell that he was sorry but he couldn't even explain to me why he ignored me.

"Look Indie, I'm sorry you got hurt but I can't tell you." He murmurs and let's go of my hand.

Instead of kicking up at him I just close my eyes and think of happy things. There weren't many happy things but there were a few and they did get me through until they had finished all their tests and told me that I was incredibly lucky. I had a mild concussion and I heard something about my neck but I wasn't really with it or paying attention. I know they told Phil, so I guess he's gonna make time for me.

The drive home was awkward; Scott came to pick us up from the hospital because Punk had left his car at the arena. Scott was normal, just being his talkative self and then there was me who was sitting in the backseat, sore as hell and even grumpier at Phil. And then there was Phil who didn't utter a single word other than thank you to Scott when he pulled up to pick us up. God only knows where we were actually going. "Scott I need to go back to the hotel." I tell him. Not daring to lean forward. I knew for a fact that if I was to lean forward, Phil would lose his shit and give me a forty minute long lecture on why it is not safe for me to lean forward in the car after such a horrible bump. But let's be honest, if he decided to talk to Hunter when he asked my head wouldn't have been such a hard 'bump' on the ground in the first place.

"I picked up your stuff for you." He says.

"Where am I staying then?" I ask cautiously. I love Phil with all my heart but he frustrates the fuck out of me sometimes. All I want to know is why he had been ignoring me. I don't even care about the thing with Randy and Seth. That shit doesn't bother me, it may be the reason I'm hurt but I don't care. I know that it wasn't planned and I know that Phil is sorry about it. I don't think I'm being unreasonable saying that all I want to know is why he ignored me for two weeks.

"With me." For the first time since we got in to the car Phil actually had something to say.

"I don't think so, not until you can explain to me why you ignored me for almost two weeks!" I tell him. Punk growls under his breath but doesn't say anything. "Can I stay at your place Scotty?" I look up and Scott is having a staring competition with Phil through the rear view mirror of the car.

"Sure babe." He then looks to me and nods his head and smiles softly.

So we end up dropping off Phil, getting out of his car and jumping in to Scott's car and driving down the road to Scott's condo. "Don't be mad at him Indie, he was only doing what he thought was right." Scott sighed as he dropped his keys in a bowl by the door and lugged my bags inside. He turned around and dropped my bags beside him and waited for me to come inside.

"What does that even mean, Scott? He ignored my calls and texts for weeks but still managed to turn up to my divas title match. I don't understand. I'm not even angry at him what happened tonight, I get he was in shock. I just want to know why he can't tell me why he was ignoring me." I sigh as Scott opens his arms and I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his torso.

"I think I may know what it is…" Colt trails off and I stand there wondering what he's talking about.

I lift my head from his chest and look at him curiously. "Well don't just stand there Cabana, what do you think it is?!" I'm getting impatient. If I can't have answers from the man in question then maybe I can get them from his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

After the short chat that I had just had with Colt I was ready for bed. Surely what he had just told me would confuse me to no end and I'd probably knock myself out again to actually get some sleep. Colt made up a bed in the spare room for me and put my bags on my bed. "Scott you don't need to treat me like a baby. I'm concussed not crippled." I mumble as I lean against the door of the bedroom.

"Give it time babe, you'll feel like a cripple in the morning." He chuckles and sends me a wink as he crawls over in to the corner of the bed and attempts to pull a sheet from one side of the bed to the other to cover the mattress. I giggle loudly at his actions and walk in to the room slowly to help him put the sheet on the bed.

"Is this why your mom visits once a week?" I giggle.

"This is exactly why she visits once a week!" He grunts as I pull out the crease in the sheet that was stopping the sheet from reaching the other side of the bed. "Thank you!" He all but shouts as he flops face down on the bed once the sheet is covering the mattress.

"You're a sad soul." I joke as I sit on the bed. Scott sits up and slides beside me on the bed and I lean my head on shoulder gently because it's still quite tender. "I don't understand. If what you said is true why wouldn't he just say something?" I ask Scott curiously. The conversation we had had as soon as we stepped in the door was one sided, I hadn't responded at all and Scott took that as a conversation ender and he decided to make my bed.

"Ok so I know that Punk is the toughest guy around but he's fucking shit scared of you rejecting him." Scott starts and I scoff loudly. Punk, scared? As if! "Don't look at me like that, Indie. We've had more than one conversation about this since he broke up with AJ, he doesn't wanna hurt you like he hurt AJ." So according to Scott, the great CM Punk has feelings! Scott seems to think that the reason Phil stopped talking to me was because he has feelings for me and the actual reason that he broke up with my female best friend AJ was because he actually has feelings for me!

"But that still doesn't make any sense. Why would ignoring me even help the situation? I mean it's not like I'd laugh at him if he spoke to me about it. By ignoring me was he trying to get rid of these feelings?" I'm still trying to wrap this around my head this whole situation. CM Punk, my best friend has feelings for me but he's trying to make them go away by ignoring me? How long was this meant to take? And what would happen when he decided to start talking to him again? What if it took too long and I decided that I didn't need him as my best friend anymore? Ugh! Why does Phillip Jack Brooks insist on making everything so god damn fucking complicated?

"Honestly Indie, I'm not sure what he was trying to do. I was the one who made him go to the show tonight; I brought tickets months ago and didn't tell him until the last minute. All I know is that he feels fucking terrible about tonight, he thinks it's his fault that you're concussed." I sigh; I probably should talk to him.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"Well first off you're going to get some rest, I'll come check on you every hour. And in the morning, I'll take you back to his place and you can sort this out and live happily ever after!" He mutters. I feel like maybe he's heard this far too many time for his liking and he's over it.

"Ok, thanks Cabana. I love you." I tell him with a small smile. He smiles back at me and kisses my cheek. I turn to the side and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly before loving back to go to kiss him on the cheek. And that doesn't go to plan because Cabana leaned in a pressed his lips against mine.

I pulled away almost instantly, I don't know why he did it but his face went from warm to horrified. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He murmurs and lets go of me and stands up and leaves the room without another word. I sigh softly, today has been a rough day. I get changed in to pyjamas and crawl in to the bed.

In the morning when I wake up I realise that Scott was right and I do feel like a cripple. I take a shower and get dressed in to a loose fitting yellow spaghetti strap top and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. When I walk in to the kitchen I see Scott standing over the stove making bacon and eggs and I grin at him. I'm trying really hard to just forget about that kiss last night and concentrate on trying to make this not awkward. "Morning," I say as I grab a glass and fill it to the brim with water and take a couple of painkillers. I sit down at the kitchen table and Scott turns around and smiles brightly at me.

"How're you feeling?" He asks as he walks over to me with the frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other and piles two eggs and three huge pieces of bacon on to my plate. He seems to have gotten over what happened last night and that sort of puts me at ease so I decide to forget that it ever happened and move on.

"Bit stiff, I've got a horrible headache but I don't feel that bad considering I was RKO'd in to concrete." I tell him. And then for some reason I wonder if Scott had TIVO and whether or not he had recorded RAW. I was interested to see the replay. I had heard from Scott about how Phil had reacted when I was RKO'd but it would be good to watch it. I was still waiting for a call from the boss to debrief or at least an apology would be nice.

"Good, eat up and I'll take you over to see Punk." He says and goes back off in to the kitchen to start on the dishes. By the time Scott has dropped me at Phil's house it's not even eight o'clock in the morning and I'm not even sure if Phil will be awake. I'm feeling a bit funny so Colt knocks on the door while I wait in the car. They exchange words and Phil looks over Colt's shoulder and pushes past him to get to the car where I'm waiting anxiously. I don't know what to say to him so he just takes my hand and helps me out of the car and leads me inside. Colt insists that if I need anything that I should could him and then he leaves.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asks as he not so kindly pushes Colt out the door and slams the door behind him. I smile crookedly and Phil leads me over to his couch and I sit down slowly. My head is still throbbing from last night and I'm not ever sure what I've done to my neck but it's sore and stiff and it hurts when I move it.

"I'm sore, but I'll be alright." I answer shyly. And this is what I was afraid of. We have one fight because he doesn't have the balls to tell me how he feels and I go in to a shell because I'm afraid if I say the wrong thing he'll arch up and we'll never get over this.

"Indie, I'm sorry about last. That wasn't meant to happen." He mumbles as he sits down on the couch beside me and carefully wraps one of his arms around me.

"I'm not mad about what happened at the show. I'm over that, I was upset because I didn't understand why you ignored me for so long." I tell him. And now I'm not sure if I should tell him about my chat with Cabana last night. He knows that we're close and he obviously knows because of the conversations they've had that Cabana knows how he feels. "Cabana told me why you did it." I mumble as I shuffle a little closer to him. I like how my brain works, think about it, and then do it anyway.

"Did he now? Was this before or after he kissed you?" I look up at him curiously and he's frowning at me.

"Did he tell you that?" I ask him.

"Yeah he called me last night apologising profusely begging me not to hate him." I smile softly, that's why he was so calm this morning, and he already hashed it out with Phil. I wonder how Phil feels about it.

"Do you hate him?" I ask Phil curiously. I knew he'd probably be a little upset and betrayed but the fact that Colt went straight to him and told him what happened should make the situation a little better. I don't think he meant anything by it anyway.

"No, of course not. Do you like him more than you like me?" He pouts a little and I have to laugh.

"You're an idiot; I like you a lot more than I like Cabana." I've got butterflies in my stomach. It's not like we haven't sat on the couch like this before. But I feel like things are different. We haven't been this close in months. He's been a bit standoffish for a while, since he broke up with AJ actually. "Can you tell me why you ignored me? You haven't hugged me for months. Not since you broke up with AJ." I say slowly. I want to hear the words from his mouth but I don't want to cause another argument.

"I…" This was the moment of truth.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there nervously biting my lip waiting for Phil's response to why he had been ignoring me. I knew there would be some truth to what Scott had told me last night, he wouldn't have said it if it wasn't somewhat true. The longer he took the more time I had to wait for his response and that gave me time to think about how I felt. I now sort of knew how Phil felt but I wasn't sure how I felt about him having feelings for me.

I love him to bits, he's my best friend but I'm not sure if I'd ever be able to be in love with him. Sure he attractive, we get along - most of the time and he's just all around amazing. But he was engaged to getting married to my best female friend AJ and although we've talked about the rumours regarding Phil's feelings and the 'real' reason that Phil broke up with her, I'm not completely sure how she would feel if I was to magically get with her ex fiancé.

"I don't know." He finally says.

After all that waiting all I got out of him was 'I don't know'. I shouldn't expect too much from Phil he's never been great with feelings. "You don't know?" I manage to repeat anyway. I'm pretty sure that I sound disappointed or something. Confused is how I feel but my tone is completely different.

"I'm confused Indie, I know I like you. You're great, you've been my friend for over five years now. I think I called off my wedding because I have feelings for you, but I'm not sure. I'm so fucking confused and I ignored you because I was scared that I was going to hurt you like I hurt AJ even though I never meant to. You've known me for a long time now, you know what I'm like. I screw up relationships without even trying." He sighs and leans his head back on the couch and sighs again.

"Well don't fucking ignore me you rude prick! Do you know how stressed I was because I thought I did something wrong? Why couldn't you have just said that in the first place? This is me we're talking about, you don't have to ignore me. You tell me everything, including disturbing things about your sex life with my friends. This is nothing compared to you telling me about your sex life. I'll love you no matter what you decide." I say without even thinking how that might sound. I haven't even decided if I have feelings for him yet, and now I'm pretty much telling him that I'll wait for him.

"How do you feel about me?" He lifts his head back up from the back of the couch and looks at me curiously. He looks more confused than ever now.

"I don't know, before last night I had no idea that you even felt that way…" I mumble stupidly. I sort of wish I had more time to think about things before we started talking about this. Now i'm just confused, Punk has feelings for me and I don't know if I have feelings for me.

"So you've never had a crush on me?" He asks and cocks an eyebrow at me curiously and I have to laugh.

"I had a crush on you back in 2007 when you were a baby face and I didn't even know how to wrestle Phil. That's completely different!" I giggle.

"Um no, ok yeah it is completely different." Chuckles and hugs me a little tighter. "I'm sorry I ignored you, I was just hoping that maybe it was a little crush and that it would go away if we didn't talk for a while. And just so you know, it didn't fucking work!" He mutters.

"Ok so you broke up with AJ because you thought you had feelings for me but you thought they would go away? How do you feel about AJ then?" I'm a little more confused then I was before. I feel like he's telling me he wants his feelings for me to go away. Which would sort of mean that he broke up with AJ for no reason and that makes me sad, because she was a fucking mess after he did it.

"I care about her but I'm not in love with her. If what I feel for you is feelings, they're definitely stronger for you then they ever were for AJ." He mumbles and his cheeks go red.

"I have an idea, it might be because I have a concussion but let's try the kiss test." I suggest with a stupid grin. It's definitely not the stupidest thing I've suggested that we do. One night Phil was my chaperone when the guys and gals at work went out drinking and on the way home I made him pull over so I could go from a swim in a random lake.

"I'm sorry, what?" I giggle at his reaction. He narrows his eyes at me and his cheeks go even redder then they were before.

Because I'm sore I slowly move around and tuck my knees under my butt so I'm kneeling beside him and I reach up and graze his cheek with my hand. His scruffy cheek tickles the palm of my hand but it doesn't stop me. I think Phil finally get's the gist of what I'm talking about and sits up a little straighter and leans forward and presses his lips to mine. To be honest, even though I love him dearly I was expecting nothing, no spark nothing. I WAS FUCKING WRONG! There was a spark and a fucking half! All the butterflies I was saving for the right guy broke out of their cocoons and started dancing, my heart beat speed up and just wow.

Phil moved his hands, he tangled one in my hair being careful of my neck and the other one he dragged one my spine and placed it on my hip while he moved around so he could get closer. I silently wish he still had his lip ring so I could pull on it but I bite his lip instead and before I know it he's darted his tongue in my mouth and we're having a full on make-out session on his couch. Finally we pull away for air and he looks me right in the eye. "So I'm not that confused anymore…" He murmurs with a smirk. I smile softly at him because I am definitely not confused and I'm pretty sure I know how I feel.

"Me neither." I breath. He still has his hand in my hair and one on my hip and I've latched one hand on to his neck and the other is still on his cheek. I'm rather comfortable just sitting here staring at him.

"So remember when I said that I'd never ever come back to the WWE?" He asks and my eyes go wide and he chuckles. "I might make an exception if I get to spend more time with you making out on couches." He continues and I laugh and lean in and peck him on the lips again and then let go of him and slowly move around so I can curl up in a ball beside him.

So my day was spent with Phil, on his couch watching movies. Or rather attempting to watch movies because making out was a lot more interesting then actually watching the movies. I couldn't keep the grin off my face all day and when Cabana came to pick me up I didn't want to leave. But of course Phil did have things to do but he said that he'd come visit me at Cabana's house tonight and he'd come with me in the morning to meet with Paul and Vince to debrief or whatever about the incident last night. If they were lucky maybe I wouldn't sue Randy Orton for almost killing me!

The minute we were out of Phil's driveway Cabana turned to me with a smirk, "So how'd it go?" I could have slapped the dirty rotten smirk off his face if I could have kept the stupid grin off my face. I was happy, I wasn't really sure what was going on but I was happy. "Indie you can't keep the grin off your face! You have to tell me what happened!" He whined when I stayed silent.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing happened." I giggled.

"And you're giggling like a school girl! Something happened and I want to know right now or I won't let Punk in to my house tonight." He narrows his eyes at me when we get to traffic lights.

"Alright fine! We spent most of the time making out on the couch." I admit with a giant grin. Who would've thought that I secretly had feelings for Phil?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you all right?" I was currently sitting on Cabana's couch talking to AJ on the phone. The minute she had seen the replay of RAW she was on the phone to me.

"Yes April, I am fine. I'm better then fine actually. I need to talk to you about something when I get back to work." I tell her. There is no way in hell that I am telling my best female friend slash best friend's ex fiancé that I just hooked up with her ex on his couch. I will tell her but there is no way I'm telling her over the phone. That is definitely a face-to-face conversation. It could be a hand-to-face situation if i'm not careful.

AJ had moved on pretty quickly after Phil broke it off but that was because she had admitted later on that she loved him but she wasn't sure if she was 'in' love with him. No matter the way that AJ felt, she needed to know what happened and she needed to know face to face. "I have stuff to tell you too, but how's your neck? Like seriously that was nasty as, you looked so scared." She mentions.

Come to think of it I think I was actually terrified but I didn't even think about it while it was happened. "It's all right, bit stiff. Doctor wants me out of action for two weeks but I'll be back on Monday to do promos and what not. How were your few days off?" I ask her.

"They were fine, bit boring not being on the road but it happens. Have you spoken to Punk about this ignoring business? Because after I get off the phone to you I'm going to call him and give him a piece of my mind. I can't believe he didn't do anything about Colby and Randy man handling you! It made me so mad, I was surprised when Cabana jumped over the barricade to check on you." She says. And that was news to me, I hadn't even seen the film clip so I had no idea what had happened after I was knocked out.

"Did he? I haven't had a chance to see any of the replays or anything so I have no idea what happened after the RKO. When I woke up I was on a gurney and half way up the ramp. Did they really let Cabana over the barrier?" I didn't think about it before but it didn't even occur to me that security didn't even give a flip about Cabana and Phil jumping over the barrier to see if I was all right.

"Well der, I'm pretty sure that's a yes if he was backstage with you when you got to the ambulance!" She laughed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh… shut up i'm concussed!" I laughed.

I almost jumped over the back of the couch when the doorbell went off. "Ooh who's at the door?" She asked.

"It's probably just Punk, he said he'd come over later so we could sit on the couch and do everything but watch movies." I say before I even realise I've said it.

"What?"

"Um sorry that probably sounded really bad. That's what I need to talk to you about, I just wanted to do it face to face." I guess there's no hiding the fact that something's going on now that I slipped up. Normally I'm really careful with stuff like that. Scott went to grab the door and I got off the couch and walked in to the spare room I was staying in so we could talk quietly.

"So the rumours were true? He did leave me for you?" She murmurs quietly, and now I feel terrible. I know for a fact she would have taken it a lot better if I had told her in person.

"April that's not true." I say just as quietly as she does.

"It sounds like it, was he even ignoring you or were you trying to keep it a secret from me?" She asks with an accusing tone.

I sigh, "AJ I wasn't keeping anything from you. Before last night I had no idea about the way he felt. Cabana was the one who told me because I refused to stay with Phil last night. Look I'm sorry, I definitely wasn't keeping this from you, I just didn't want to have to explain it over the phone." I try my hardest to get her to see why i was going to keep it from her until I saw her next but when I finished the phone went dead.

"Shit!" I curse as I get off the bed, leaving my phone behind and walk out in to the living room where Punk is sitting on the couch with a can of Pepsi in one hand, he has his other arm around the back of the couch and his feet on Cabana's coffee table. He smiles brightly at me when I walk out of the bedroom but I frown in reply. I really hope this doesn't mean that I'm gonna lose AJ as a friend. We used to laugh about the fact that everyone thought that Phil left her for me. But as it turns out, that's true and now she doesn't like it.

"What's the matter?" Phil frowns at me as I sit down on the couch next to him and lean my head against his arm.

"I accidentally told AJ." I mutter. I feel so stupid. And now she knows that I was planning on keeping it for another five or six days until the next RAW. She's gonna be so angry.

"So what? She's over it, isn't she?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Apparently not…" I mutter.

"Don't worry, I'll give her a call later and tell her myself. It'll be better if it comes from. She can hate me all she likes but I don't want you to lose your friend." He says thoughtfully. It's funny because Punk has never been like this with me. He's always been tough and rude and now he's all sweet and caring. It's still a little weird to be honest.

"Thank you." I mutter and snuggle closer to him as he moves his arm from the back over the couch to over my arm.

"My pleasure. She's currently the only ex-girlfriend who doesn't mate me. She I need to change that." He chuckles and takes a sip of his Pepsi. "Hey Cabana, can you like get out?" Phil turns around on the couch and looks at his best friend who is in the kitchen cooking something that smells delicious.

Scott scoffs loudly and I giggle quietly. "Um no! If you want a room, she's got one, with a TV so you can hook up in there!" He says and points to the spare room where I'm staying. "Yes that's right! I know these things PUNKY!" Scott is outraged of the thought of being kicked out of his own house for a few hours so after finishing our giggle fest Phil helps me up and walks me over to the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

"I really wish you weren't sore, all I wanna do right now is push on you the bed and jump on top of you. But that might hurt you and I don't like hurting you." He frowns and walks further in to the bedroom.

"Save the sappy shit, I like it when you rough." I tell him and sit down on the bed so he doesn't have to push me.

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"What?" I tilt my head curiously at him and he chuckles and crawls on to the bed so he's hovering over me and leans down and kisses me.

"I really like the kiss test." He mumbles as he disconnects from me lips and buries his face in to the crook of my neck gently and starts kissing my neck. I laugh as I run my hands through his hair and pull his face back up to me so I can kiss him again.

"I'm really glad you broke up with AJ. Just don't tell her I said that." I mutter and kiss him again biting his lip hard. I wasn't lying when I said that I like it rough.


	6. Chapter 6

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as I got out of Scott's car and closed the door behind me. This morning was my meeting with Vince Mc Mahon about what happened the other night on the show and I can tell you I was more than a little nervous. With things going the way they were going and me knowing what Vince was like this would more than likely get turned in to a storyline where the Authority would try and get Punk back in to the WWE, and me and AJ would hash it out onscreen. I was really worried that all the publicity would scare Phil off and he would decide that he didn't want to be with me anymore.

Cabana noticed that I was nervous and as he tossed the keys to the valet at the fancy hotel where Vince had asked us to meet him he slipped his arm around my waist gently and squeezed my hip. "You have nothing to worry about, Indie." He tells me calmly as we walk through the doors and in to the lobby.

Phil was already upstairs waiting for us so we went right over to the lift and Colt pressed the button. "I know, it's not that i'm worried about. You know what the WWE is like, what if they decide to turn this whole thing in to some elaborate storyline. And with the way things are with AJ at the moment I don't want this to cause problems for anyone. And I can see it now, they're gonna keep using Phil's name when he's not even employed here. Ugh, I hate this." I frown.

"I know you're worried about how Phil is going to react to whatever they have to say in there but he would bend over backwards for you, so don't worry your little cotton socks. And I have it on good authority that AJ will be fine the next time you see her." He chuckles as the doors to the elevator open and we step in.

"I still hate this." I mutter.

Last night Phil spent the night at Cabana's and got bombarded by the media when he left in the morning, Cabana thought it was hilarious but I was worried that all the heckling by the media and then the WWE on top of that was going to scare him off. But on the bright side I spent the night snuggled up to Phil which was more than nice, it was great.

When we get off on the sixth floor Phil is waiting by the elevator doors for us. I smile brightly when I see him and detach myself from Cabana and walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck almost choking him when I saw who was standing beside him. AJ…

"Well, I'll be in the lobby. Good luck." Scott said quietly noticing that things had gotten awkward very quickly. I already didn't like this. AJ looked jealous as Phil hugged me back and whispered things in my ear. This was weird, normally when we were all together she was the one that was getting all the affection and now things had changed.

"Hi AJ." I say quietly.

"Hi." She mutters in reply.

"Well, let's get this over with, huh?" Phil said as he let go of me and took my hand, which I thought was quite bold in front of AJ and we walked down the hall to the room that Vince had told us to come to. My heart was beating a million miles an hour as AJ knocked on the door.

The door opened and Stephanie Mc Mahon invited us in. "How're you feeling Indie?" She asks as he glances at my hand which is tangled with Phil's. AJ walks past Stephanie and Phil tugs me in to the room. "Always a pleasure, Punk." She nods as Phil and he scoffs loudly.

"I'm feeling better." I answer curtly when Phil doesn't say anything.

We walk in to the room and AJ is sitting at the dining room table with Vince and Paul who are also accompanied by Randy and Colby. Great it's a fucking reunion. Phil sits next to Randy and I sit next to him and we start the meeting.

"Right first off I just want to apologise on behalf of my idiot son-in-law and his goons. That was not in the script and it will never happen again. I would like to offer you two weeks paid leave and another title opportunity when you come back.." Vince says and I wholeheartedly believe him, he looks unimpressed with the three other men at the table. "Now Punk, there is a reason that you're here. Unlike my 'protege' I am not trying to get you back to the WWE, one day when you decide on your own accord we had have that conversation but until then, that's fine." He pauses again and looks from me to Phil and then to AJ and back to Phil. God this is so awkward.

"I want start up a new storyline, we can't just have one show where Indie get's attacked because you're there and leave it at that. But it looks like it might turn out quite well. I'm assuming you two are together?" He asks. I glance at Phil and he nods.

Well… that's news to me.

"Right then, well the idea was to play out the whole relationship as a scandal. I'm sure every one of you have heard the rumours that have been going around? Well we'll make that the centre of the storyline between AJ and Indie. I don't expect you to come to shows or show your face at all if you don't want to, we'll just use your name. That's if you're alright with it." He says to Phil. I glance at Phil and he squeezes my hand.

"I have a few things to discuss first…" Phil replies.

"Go ahead." Vince nods curtly.

"If either Indie or AJ decide that they no longer want to participate in the storyline, you find a way to get rid of it. If this so much as puts one ounce of pressure on Indie and her career or personal life the deal is off and I'll make sure that Indie has the best lawyer in Chicago and she'll take you and your son-in-law along with his goons to court for grievous bodily harm. Are we clear? If either of these girls is unhappy I'll take you and your business down,understood?" I had never seen Phil so protective? I don't know what it was but it was kind of sexy.

"Quite clear." Vince clears his throat and glances at Paul and Stephanie, they look shocked.

"Right was there anything? An apology maybe?" Phil spits at Randy who is sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry Indie, I honestly thought that it wouldn't go that far." He says quietly.

"Right, we're off. Have a nice day." He says and stands up pulling me with him and walks towards the door. AJ gets up and follows us out and we walk quickly back to the lift.

"Um wow!" AJ is the first to say anything as the doors to the lift open. I'm shocked and I have no words. He had done that like he had sat up all night and practiced, which I know he didn't do because he was in bed with me all night sleeping like a baby. "Well done!" She pats him on the back and then sends me a bright smile.

"Thanks," He grumbles.

I feel a lot better now that I know that everything has been sorted and I have two weeks off which I'm hoping to spend with Phil. He's still holding my hand and i'm pretty sure I'm not getting it back until we get back to the car.

When we get down to the lobby AJ pulls me aside after making Phil give me back my hand and pulls me over in to a corner so that we can talk. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away, I should have known you'd be upset." I blurt as we sit down on a couch together.

"Are you serious? I acted like a mega bitch and I'm the one who should be sorry. You're happy with him and I can see that he's happy with you. He can't or rather won't take his eyes or his hands off you. I reacted badly when I sort of knew that it was one of the reasons that he broke up with me. So I'm sorry." She says and reaches over and hugs me tightly. I'm confused.

"I hope this storyline doesn't get out of control." I mutter.

"I know it won't it'll take a few weeks to get going any way. So go and have fun with your man." She giggles at me and lets me go.

"Did you notice that too? He just nodded when Vince asked if we were together but we never spoke about it. I'm not even kidding, today was the first time he's ever held my hand." I mutter stupidly. Everything about what just happened is confusing me. I like him a lot but i don't know if we're together or if we're just hooking up. I don't understand how AJ could be mad one minute and fine the next. I'm just confused in general to be honest, I really don't want to fuck this up.


	7. Chapter 7

Things had progressed quite well with Phil and me. I still wasn't sure what was going on with us but we were closer than ever and I loved it. I had spent my two weeks off at his house. I was slowly recovering from my concussion and my neck injury and now I was back at work but I wasn't able to wrestle just yet because the medic wouldn't clear me.

I had been back at work for a week now and I was missing Phil like crazy. I was actually a little worried that he'd do what he did with AJ when he left the WWE months ago. I was afraid that he might lose interest because I wasn't around, and that was the last thing I wanted. I had discovered in the last few weeks how I really felt about Phil and had decided that he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Even if I had to get injured to realise it, he was worth it in the end.

"Indie-Mai!" I look over my shoulder to see the blonde Australian girl I had become quite close with over the last year that she had been here. Emma or Tenille as everyone backstage calls her ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck a little too tight for my liking.

I had been standing against a crate talking to one of the producers about my promo tonight. I had been back since Wednesday doing house shows. In which I didn't really have anything to do. The only thing I had been doing was meet and greets before and after the show, it was sort of pointless me being there but I did like meeting the fans. "Tenille my neck, babe!" I whine and laugh at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was just really excited to see you." She lets go immediately and starts apologising really quickly.

"Its fine babe, let me finish up here and I'll meet you in catering to catch up?" I ask her as I glance back to the producer that I'm talking to. She nods and head off in the opposite direction and I continue my chat with the producer on what is going down tonight.

When I finish with the producer I start to walk to catering to meet up with Tenille when my phone rings, I glance at the caller ID to see 'Phillip3' flashing on my screen and a picture of us lying in bed together as the contact picture. I smile brightly at the picture and pressed accept putting the phone to my ear. "Hey you," I smile again.

"I miss you." He mumbles in to the phone.

"You miss me? Phil I've only been gone for like five days. You still have Cabana to keep you busy." I tell him with a giggle. But secretly I like hearing that he misses me, it makes me feel special.

"Yes, I miss you. I wanna cuddle you, and kiss you and…" He trails off and I get a funny feeling that the only reason he's actually calling is because he might be horny. We haven't done anything like that yet, just innocent petting during make out session. Honestly my neck is still really sore so sexual activity is kind of at a standstill at the moment. But I don't mind making him wait. "The point is I miss you." He grumbles.

"Phil I'm standing in the hallway at the arena, I can't do anything for you right now." I laugh. I walk past a few people who give me weird looks but I ignore them.

"You could just keep talking." Whiney and emotional Phil is my favourite kind of Phil while I'm not there; I find it amusing that he's the girl in the relationship when I'm working.

"Where's the fun in that?" I giggle. "I miss you too but I gotta go and catch up with Tenille, I'll call you once my promo is done and when I get back to the hotel we can Skype, ok?" I feel bad ditching him to go hang out but I'm technically working, my promo is in twenty minutes.

"Fine, I'll be watching." He says.

"Stop being so whiney and go do something. I'll be off work tomorrow and the next day so I'll come and visit you. Even though I haven't been to my house for almost a month and I miss my dog." After a bit of banter we hang up and I go over to Tenille who is sitting at the table eating a piece of blueberry cheesecake and sitting next to Saraya who is playing on her phone.

"Hey girls." I smile brightly at the two divas that are weirdly the best of friends. Saraya looks up and her eyes widen, we hadn't seen each other since the incident at the show but we had spoken on the phone and she had been debriefed about it the same day I was with AJ and Phil.

"Indie, oh my god you're back! How are you darling'?" Saraya stands up and walks around the table and hugs me gently.

"I'm doing a lot better than I was; I'm still not allowed to wrestle though." I tell her and take a seat next to Tenille. The girls look at each other and then look at me and they grin. "What?" I had a feeling I knew what they both wanted to know about, a lot of the girls and a few of the guys that I was friends with here wanted to know what was going on with Phil. The day we left the hotel after the meeting with Vince there were tons of paps out the front of the hotel and Phil had decided to continue with the public displays of affection. It was weird walking out of the hotel hand in hand with him in front of cameras. I've always been used to him being reserved in front of the cameras, especially when it concerns someone he cares about.

"You have to tell us! There are pictures of you two everywhere! AJ won't tell us anything so we don't even know if it's for the storyline or if it's real. Please tell us it's real!" Tenille giggles with delight as she pulls out her phone and googles me and Phil. A heap of pictures come up and even one where he's kissing me.

I smile, "It's real." I nod.

"I told you! I told you the reason he broke up with AJ was because he liked you! Did I not say that right before our match?" Saraya said with a giant grin on her face. "But congratulations, you seem happy." She adds.

"I am happy; I'm just not sure what we are. He kisses me all the time, he takes me out and we even sleep in the same bed but I don't know what we are. I'm not sure if we're official." I tell them and Saraya frowns.

"Well it's obvious that he likes you, is he coming back to be in your storyline?" Tenille asks.

"Nope, he has no plans on coming back at all. He's got other plans, big ones actually. I know he likes me, the morning after the incident on the show we talked and he practically told me that his feelings for me were far stronger than they ever were for AJ, and I am the reason he broke off the engagement. So I have no doubt that he likes me, but I'm confused." Do I introduce him to people as my boyfriend or just a close friend with whom I share a bed? Ugh, he's so frustrating sometimes.

I talked a little more to the girls who shut up the minute AJ stepped in to catering, that was funny to watch. AJ is fine with everything though. We went off to go film our promo which was going to be an awkward encounter backstage.

~Promo~

I walked down the hallway and stopped when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered and the producer on the other side fed me lines. "Oh hey." I smile pretending that I'm talking to Phil on the phone. "Yeah everything is fine, and no I haven't seen her yet." At this stage AJ is still waiting to make her entrance. I look up and she's about to approach me. "Babe, I gotta call you back. Something just came up." I mutter and quickly hang up the phone.

"Hey Indie." AJ says casually.

"Hi AJ." I mutter in reply.

"How's your neck?" She asks.

"Oh you know, it's getting better. Phil looks after me." I reply and look her dead in the eyes like I'm rubbing it in her face.

"Yeah I heard about that. I'd say congratulations but it won't last. He has this really bad habit of being with someone and then dumping them right before their wedding and going to their best friend." She snaps.

That's the one thing I don't like about this storyline. It's too real and it's possible that AJ might secretly feel that way even if she says that's she's fine with it. "Oh I doubt that, my best friend is his best friend and I know for a fact that he doesn't go that way…"  
>I say sharply and walk off and out of view from the camera. The camera turns off I stop walking.<p>

"Snarky today Miss Mathers." AJ giggles as she catches up to me.

"Oh I try." I joke.

We head back to the divas locker room but I only make it halfway before my phone starts ringing. "Hey." I stop in the hallway and AJ gives me a knowing look and keeps going.

"So you know for a fact I don't sleep with Cabana?" I laugh loudly; obviously he was telling the truth when he said that he was watching.

"Are you sleeping with Cabana?" I giggle in to the phone.

He scoffs loudly. "As if, I love him, but I don't love him that much." He chuckles. "Is everything all right with you and AJ or are you just a really good actress?" He asks.

"Everything is fine with me and AJ, it's just a storyline. Nothing to worry about. Hey I was thinking, if I can get a flight tonight, will you come pick me up from the airport?" I ask him curiously. I could try and hide it as much as I wanted but now that something had happened with Phil I couldn't stay away and I couldn't deny that I missed him just as much as he missed me.

"Um, yes!" He's quick to answer. "Do you want me to book you a ticker if there's any?" He sounds eager and it makes me smile. It's weird having been friends with him for so long and now we're pretty much a couple.

"Yes please." I grin. Looks like I'm seeing the punk tonight.


End file.
